The invention relates to an indirect fire munition system, which can be deployed at low altitides and is capable of scanning the ground for military targets, such as tanks and vehicles, and then, when it has located a target, of firing a lethal mechanism, such as a projectile, at said target with a high strike probability.
The defeat of tanks and armored vehicles is a major military consideration. Direct fire defeat of such targets is costly, since it involves the risk of exposure to retaliatory fire by the enemy. Indirect fire (at targets beyond field of view) is expensive since large areas must be covered by such fire to obtain even a small fractional hit probability. Consequently, a need exists for a superior method and apparatus for defeating such targets, which is more effective, more economical and less risky than those previously utilized.